Evan Drabbles
by Lenore483
Summary: 14 drabbles featuring Evan Rosier as the main character. 14 dialogue prompts and 14 different characters to pair Evan with!
1. and Regulus Black

Written for Hogwarts 2 week drabble wars; Dark character - Evan Rosier.

Prompt #2 "If you touch my [son/daughter/mother/father/etc] again, I'll f*cking kill you!" - _The Babadook_

I have to write 14 drabbles between 100-500 words. I haven't decided on all the pairings so let me know if you have anyone you want Evan paired with.

* * *

 _Evan Rosier and Regulus Black_

* * *

His father raised his hand at his mother but Evan had enough. He didn't care that his best friend was sitting downstairs and could possibly hear everything they were saying.

"If you touch my mother again, I'll f*cking kill you!" He moved between his mother and father with a raised wand. His father tilted his head at the wand in his face.

"Are you threatening me, son?" he asked, his tone was mocking and he sounded doubtful that it was even possible.

"Yes," Evan said.

In a second his father had pushed his wand out of the way and punched Evan. The sickening crunch as his nose broke was nothing compared to the pain he felt. Evan fell to the floor and looked up at the threatening figure of his father looming above him.

"I'm your father. You don't get to tell me what to do." Then he pulled his mother out of the room.

Evan felt helpless and pathetic. He was a crumbling piece of paper that could never be straightened out properly, and now he felt like a piece of him had been torn away.

"Evan."

He turned and saw Regulus standing in the doorway of the room. Of all the people in the world, he was the one he least wanted to see him like this. Weak and pathetic, a sad miserable excuse for a wizard that couldn't protect his mother.

He looked away when he saw the pity in his best friends eyes.

"Don't," he whispered, afraid what Regulus would say to him now. Nothing could make this alright, he would never be fine again.

Instead of hearing consoling words, there was a hand in front of him stretched in an offer of comfort. Evan stared at it, dumbstruck that such a simple gesture could make him feel so taken care. The hand was unexpected but not as much as the look in Regulus eyes when Evan regained his bearing enough to meet them. Regulus' eyes spoke of sincerity and compassion without judgement.

Evan finally took the hand and stood up with Regulus help.

"Are you ok?" Regulus hadn't let go of his hand yet. Their arms clasped felt right, Evan was suprised he hadn't noticed before.

Evan let out a shaky, short laugh. "No. I don't think I'll ever be ok."

"You don't have to be," Regulus said.

Butterflies erupted in Evan's chest as silence descended and he looked into his best friends grey eyes. The problem was, Regulus could never just be a friend to him again. The previous feeling of happiness was forgotten when a wave of fear crashed over Evan. What if Regulus never returned his feelings?


	2. and Lily Evans

Chapter 2: Lily Evans

Prompt: "You want to be treated like an adult, but you don't act like one!" - Sinister

also written for Potions club over at Diagon Alley II

 **Morning Dew -** _Write about someone with a long history of ex-lovers._

* * *

 _Evan Rosier and Lily Evans_

* * *

"What is your problem?" Lily yelled.

"I don't have a problem," Evan replied as he casually leaned his shoulder against the wall. His friends were snickering behind him. He could see how much it pissed Lily off, but he couldn't help himself. He could feel the twinge in his heart that threatened to suffocate him, but it was better this way. Their relationship would eventually end in a way that resulted in her getting hurt. If he had tried to break up with her she would have stubbornly held onto him and never let go, but act like a jerk she made it easy for him. He just had to stand there and take the insults while his heart broke a little more by every single one.

It didn't matter, he was already broken beyond repair, Lily Evans couldn't fix him.

"You're acting like a jerk!"

"I'm not acting, darling, this is me." He lit a fag because he knew smoking was something she hated.

"No, it's not." The quiver in her voice reverberated painfully through his heart. He knew he had to sell this, make her believe this was his true face. Nothing could prepare him for the heartbreak, though. He ached to move and comfort her so much it momentarily felt like his soul had left his body to do just that.

"You knew who I was when we started dating. My history with girls isn't exactly a secret." Like it mattered, she was different then all of them. For years he had counted and bragged to his mates, and then she comes in. She changed everything the moment she smiled at him, but admitting that to her spelled her doom. He didn't know if it was a hundred or just one girl before her.

"So sleeping with her was what? A testimony to your past?"

"You can call it that." He took a drag of the cigarette while his other hand went into his pocket to stop the nervous fidgeting.

"All that talk about being different and proving yourself." She shook her head and he saw the tear slide down her cheek. Inside his pocket he clenched his hand into a fist. His heart beat faster but his face remained impassive while he pretended this wasn't killing him.

"You want to be treated like an adult, but you don't act like one!" she yelled. Then she turned and stomped off to the laughter of the people he called friends.

He had chosen them over her and he hated himself. There just wasn't a world where a Sacred Twenty-Eight heir could get away from his responsibilities. He was destined to be a Death Eater, and anything that took him away from that path would be eliminated; courtesy of his father.


End file.
